


Not Too Bad

by Kaworu



Category: Beelzebub (Manga)
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during ep. 33. Kanzaki deals with Himekawa during and after the practice. Not without help from certain friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink, and beta'ed by crunchy_salad
> 
> **Prompt:** attraction - It’s not like he’s gay or anything.

It wasn't anything special, really. So what if he hated the smug bastard's guts? Himekawa more than deserved it. Kanzaki nodded to himself, satisfied with his thought process.

"Why are you spacing out?" Speak of the devil. Himekawa's infuriating face was right in his field of vision, eyes narrowed. "Aren't _you_ dragging us down? Huh?"

Kanzaki felt a vein throb on his forehead. "Don't 'huh' me! I don't want to hear anything from you! And what's with those sparkles? Huh!?"

They had fists curled into the fronts of each other's shirts when a strategically launched ball hit them both in their faces. For the second time that day. Damn, but Kunieda was getting better at serving.

"Quiet! Both of you!"

Kanzaki glared at Himekawa for a few more seconds before turning away. Wouldn't do to make the bastard think he'd won. 

"We'll settle it after the practice," he muttered, quiet enough so that Kunieda or any of her goons wouldn't make out the words.

"Fine by me," Himekawa muttered back before walking away to take his position, the damn hair flowing behind him.

"Kanzaki-san?" Natsume appeared out of nowhere, as always, leaning over Kanzaki's shoulder. "Why don't you stop pulling Hime-chan's pigtails?"

Kanzaki scowled at him. "What are you babbling about?" 

Himekawa didn't have pigtails, did he? Was Natsume confusing him with Shiroyama? But he didn't remember pulling Shiroyama's pigtails either. Kicking him, ordering to jump from the fourth floor, yes. But pigtails?

Natsume opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, another ball flew in the direction of his head. He caught it easily, making it spin on his finger.

"It's not basketball," one of the Red Tails girls commented.

"Sorry, sorry!" He turned to Kunieda with a smile.

"Fine, back to your positions, now," Kunieda grumbled. "What am I going to do with the lot of you? And has anyone seen Oga?" She looked around, but all of the others just shook their heads or shrugged.

~*~*~

The rest of the practice was relatively peaceful, aside from a couple of glaring matches between Himekawa and Kanzaki. Now it was finally over, and Kanzaki headed to the vacant lot not too far away where he had promised to kick Himekawa's ass. Kanzaki hummed, imagining how his fist would connect with the infuriating rich kid's face. Preferably taking out several teeth.

"Is it really necessary, Kanzaki-kun?" It was Natsume, walking behind him and to his left. Sometimes Kanzaki wondered if Natsume was an ESPer or something.

"What, do you care for Himekawa's life?" Kanzaki asked, giving Natsume a scary face. "Or are you planning to run over to his gang?"

"How can you betray Kanzaki-san!?" yelled Shiroyama, walking at Kanzaki's right side.

"Calm down, calm down!" Natsume gave both of them a smile. "I just think it won't do to injure any of you before the match. It would give the Six Holy Knights too much of an advantage, don't you think?"

"What are you saying?" Kanzaki growled, turning his best evil eye at Natsume. "What's with the 'any of you'!? Are you implying Himekawa can land a hit in me?!"

"Of course not, Kanzaki-kun!" Natsume put his hands up in defense, a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead.

Kanzaki narrowed his eyes and glared at Natsume. With his eyes turned away, the only warning he received was Natsume's "Watch out!" before he collided with something suspiciously hard.

"What the...?" Kanzaki looked at the chest covered by a brightly colored shirt, then his eyes trailed up to an annoyingly condescending grin. For some reason it made him so angry he felt his face heating.

"You!" Kanzaki yelled. "Cheating even before we start! You have that ceramic tile there again!" He poked a finger at Himekawa's chest, sneering. "If you're that scared of losing, you should run home with your tail between your legs!"

Himekawa leaned down so he was nose to nose with Kanzaki, the edge of his 'shield' poking out of the front of his half unbuttoned shirt.

"Who would?" he said, sneering right back. "And it never hurts to be prepared."

"Yeah? Then I'll just have to miss it!" Kanzaki kneed the taller boy right between his legs.

"Ah, it started," Natsume commented with a sigh, squatting a safe distance from the fight.

The fight was raging on, a cloud of dust appearing from the numerous kicks and hooks, and it was getting harder to see the boys in the middle of it.

"Do you think we should interfere?" Natsume asked, his cheek resting on a palm, when a bolt of lightning shot through the cloud, unmistakably from Himekawa's shock baton.

"What are you saying!? We have to believe in Kanzaki-san!" Shiroyama practically wailed at his side.

Right on cue the baton flew to their feet. A few seconds later the dust settled, revealing the fighters locked on the ground. Kanzaki was sitting astride Himekawa, one of his hands on Himekawa's chest and the other hand pulling Himekawa's hair.

 

"Hey! Careful with that!" Himekawa shrieked. The next moment his pompadour fell apart, long tangled hair spreading over the ground.

Kanzaki moved with the momentum so that he ended up with his elbow at the side of Himekawa's head, his fist still clutching the hair.

"Let go! Are you a girl, pulling hair like that?" Himekawa grumbled, wincing.

"Look who's talking," Kanzaki returned, but it was more out of reflex. Sometime during the fight Himekawa had lost his glasses, so at the moment Kanzaki was staring at his long eyelashes. Kanzaki gulped.

"Oi! Kanzaki?" Himekawa sounded worried. "Have I hit your head too hard? Not that there's anything to injure." The last part was muttered to the side.

Kanzaki didn't hear the words. He was watching Himekawa's face, but all he could see were his lips moving, and before he knew it he was kissing those lips.

Something wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to hurt, but Kanzaki felt a jolt of pain in the side of his jaw, and less than a moment later he was tumbling off Himekawa.

"Are you gay or something?" Himekawa huffed out, his fist raised.

"The hell!?" Kanzaki scrambled off the ground to loom over Himekawa. Who looked utterly ridiculous with his hair sticking in every direction and a few buttons missing from his shirt, revealing the plate under it.

"You kissed me!"

"It was your fault!"

Himekawa stood up to tower over Kanzaki, his upper lip raised to bare his teeth. "How the hell is it _my_ fault?"

Kanzaki stood straighter to counter their height difference. "Because you look like a girl! I bet you'll look good with pigtails!" He sneered in disdain.

"What!? Do you have something against my hair!?"

There was a thump from a distance accompanied by a groan of "You're missing the point!" but neither Himekawa nor Kanzaki paid any attention to it, glaring at each other.

"Fine," Himekawa said finally, smirking. "I'll do you, but just this once."

"Huh!?" A vein popped on Kanzaki's forehead. "Who said anything about you topping!?"

"What? Do you wanna fight!? I'm being generous here!"

"Shove your generosity! We'll see who tops when I kick your ass!"

"Ah, here they go again...." Natsume sighed, watching as fists and kicks flew. "Maybe I _should_ intervene, before these two crack each other's skulls. What do you think, Shiroyama?" He turned to the other boy, who had a lone manly tear running down his cheek.

 

"Kanzaki-san... how could you!" Shiroyama exclaimed. "Are we not enough for you!?"

Natsume barely resisted slapping his own forehead. He stood up, brushing dust off his pants before walking to the fighting pair.

"Why don't you two get a room?" he suggested, catching both of their fists in mid strike.

Both Himekawa and Kanzaki struggled to free themselves, but neither was successful.

"If you don't let me go this instant," Kanzaki growled, "I'll have to bury you, too."

"Now, now, Kanzaki-kun!" Natsume gave him a charming smile, but for some reason both Kanzaki's and Himekawa's faces turned blue. "It wouldn't do to hurt _any_ of us before the match."

The two departed peacefully after that under Natsume's watchful gaze.

"Now then...." Natsume turned to Shiroyama, smiling, but the moment he saw the other boy, Natsume's expression froze. Then a corner of his mouth started twitching.

"Kanzaki-san!" Shiroyama wailed, sprawled on the ground. "Why am I not enough!?"

Natsume sighed as a flock of crows flew above them.

~*~*~

_Several hours later in Himekawa's condo_

"It wasn't so bad," Himekawa mused, sitting against the headboard of a ridiculously large bed.

"It wasn't," Kanzaki agreed, lying on the other end of the bed, his head resting on his folded arms.

"Still, it doesn't make us gay," Himekawa continued.

"Definitely not!"

They looked at each other, each trying to stare the other down.

"I still like boobs," Kanzaki said.

"Me, too," Himekawa replied, nodding.

The staring match went on for another minute.

"So. Another round?" Himekawa smirked, one brow raised.

"You're on," Kanzaki replied, mirroring Himekawa's expression.

"But it seemed like you had too much fun, so this time you do the job."

"What!? No way in hell!" Kanzaki said, indignant.

"Huh!? You lazy bum!"

"No. Way!"

"Wanna fight!?"

It was definitely a good thing that the condo was soundproofed, because otherwise the neighbors would have called the police, alarmed by the racket. And the sounds that followed? Let's not even go there.


End file.
